The present application relates generally to the field of valve actuation. The present application relates more specifically to the field of valve actuators having a geartrain.
Traditionally, lavatory faucet handles feature a direct drive between the handle and the valve. That is, the handle rotates about the axis of the valve stem. Usually this results in rotation of the handle occurring in a plane that is substantially parallel to that of mounting surface. However, one may desire the handle to rotate in a plane that is not parallel (e.g., perpendicular) to the mounting surface. One solution is to mount the valve at an angle relative to the mounting surface, but this requires a larger body and increases the costs of the handle assembly.
Other solutions, for example, US 2007/0145319 and DE 29504966.9, have used gearsets change the axis of rotation between the handle and the valve. However, these designs have shortcomings with regards to size, durability, and user experience (i.e., “feel”). Thus, there is a need for an improved handle assembly for controlling a fluid control valve, the handle assembly including a geartrain for changing the axis of rotation between the handle and the valve.